Restless Night
by Superboringfanfan
Summary: Yuu can't sleep, so cuddling ensues which leads to something a lot more interesting. Mika x Yuu smut fic


**Author's Note: i decided to upload some more stories on here, this was posted on AO3 months ago so if you've read it on there i haven't changed anything, i just wanted to fill my profile a bit more**

 **also this is a mikayuu smut fic, however it is non-penetration**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

Rustling and noises of irritation roused him from his sleep, the grunts and agitated whispers grew more eminent from the person in front of him and their movements also started growing more impatient. Mika stared disorientated, still sleep driven, watching the black hair a foot from his face continuously move as its owner kept fidgeting.

"Yuu, what are you doing?" his voice came out quiet and cracked, his throat was dry and thick with sleep. Yuu turned round to face him; he huffed and snuggled into the pillow, mumbling something into it.

"What?" Mika queried, although he normally had sharp senses being half passed out dulled his concentration.

"I said I can't get comfortable" the shorter boy replied louder, the voice still barely reaching the blond's ears, green eyes looked into Mika's, who in turn, pushed himself closer to him, becoming eye level.

The two looked at each other for a while, studying as much as they could in the dark lighting. This was the longest they've been together in four years, and so to stay as close as possible they had decided to share a bed, like they did when they were young. However Yuu was finding it difficult to even fall asleep.

Exhaling deeply Mika scooted himself higher on the pillow, and brought his hand to the back of Yuu's head, in retaliation Yuu pushed against the other's chest.

"W-what are you doing?" he flustered, Mika ignored him and used as little force as he could against the head in his palm, successfully he managed to get Yuu to press up against his chest, keeping one hand tangled in his soft hair, he rested his chin atop it and inhaled the smell of his shampoo.

Yuu was blushing furiously at this point; his arms were bent flat against clothed stomach and his head was buried into the top of Mika's chest, nose brushing against collar bone. He hated to admit it but he was extremely comfortable, Mika was so warm and he felt safe in this position, except his legs were bent awkwardly, denying him full tranquillity. Shifting his legs he brushed against the vampire's, he heard said Mika chuckle slightly at the way he jerked them back and he gasped slightly as he felt the blond wrap his calf around his own, entangling them further together.

Now the only obstacle between Yuu and sleep was his own embarrassment, this definitely wasn't a position family engaged, it was too... _Intimate._ Yuu could tell Mika was asleep, and he cursed himself for acting like a teenage girl; his face was deep red and his heart was thumping strong in his chest. Mika smelt clean, like freshly washed clothes, but there was a hint of something more, something _darker_ , small hints of a metallic smell, _like blood_ , Yuu thought. It was addictive, and it made his heart pound, Yuu felt something stir deep inside him, something dangerous. Waiting dead still and silent, Yuu sharpened his ears, trying to catch any indication that Mika wasn't actually asleep, gaining an all clear he swallowed down his nervousness and nuzzled innocently against Mika, testing the waters, achieving no sign that he would wake the recipient he deemed it safe enough to carry out what he was about to do.

Breathing shallowly he angled his face closer to the bare skin of the vampire's clavicle, then he simply rested his lips on the exposed flesh, sighing at the feel of the warm smoothness, gaining more confidence he lightly kissed the same spot, enjoying the feel of it, he repeated the action, again, and again, and again, his kisses gained roughness over time, but the action made the feeling inside Yuu grow and he started wanting more. Halting the assault, he paused for a few moments before shyly poking out his tongue and lightly licking the area instead. Using more languid laps each time, he enjoyed the slightly powdery feel of Mika's skin, getting lost in his actions he subconsciously sucked on the rigid bone.

"Yuu-chan" a husky whisper reached his ears and in a frenzy of panic, Yuu shot back, only to be stopped by a tight grip on waist. Instead his action forced him to become face to face with the blue eyes of the victim of his advances, he could have died from humiliation, all he wanted to do was crawl into a hole and never come out. Yuu looked at Mika in fear-stricken embarrassment, he was bright red from his neck to the tips of his ears, the vampire had to admit he looked inviting, he enjoyed the treatment Yuu gave him, he was lucky he was skilled at not reacting. Licking his lips, the blond leaned towards the completely flustered boy, desire clouding the bright blue of his iris', locking his arms so Yuu didn't escape, he inched closer to the other's face until their lips were millimetres apart, feeling the shaky puffs of warm air on his face and the erratic heartbeat of the other as their bodies were once again pressed tightly together, Mika was surprised when it was Yuu who closed the gap between their mouths.

Pushing back with more fever, not wanting to take it slow Mika parted his lips to lick along the others, who ambiguously granted him access, as soon as he could slip his tongue past Yuu's lips he invaded his mouth, the blond paid close attention as to not hurt Yuu with his fangs, he noticed the groans and sighs the black-haired male was voicing. Mika rolled Yuu onto his back and positioned himself between his legs, still kissing him, not allowing the human's tongue to slip into his own mouth so he didn't accidentally cut it on one of his canines, this however came off as a challenge to Yuu who continuously pushed against the wet muscle, causing the kiss to become even more messy as saliva started escaping from the corners of their lips.

Yuu broke the make-out session with a pleasure filled gasp as Mika's lower region brushed against his clothed erection, he hadn't realised how aroused he had become. Slapping a hand over his mouth when the person above him brushed against him again out of curiosity, the shorter male tried to stifle the pleasured noises being ripped from his throat; he looked up at Mika with lidded eyes, panting harshly. The vampire encased the hand covering his mouth and led it to rest next to his head, intertwining their fingers, he leant down again to sweetly kiss his lips as he rocked their hips together, both gasping at the pleasure that shot through them. Mika had set a steady rhythm, and each thrust caused Yuu to unravel even more: his eyes were closed and his mouth was open in a string of gasps and moans, he had a beautiful flush dusting his cheeks and he was gripping the sheets tightly, the other hand almost crushing Mika's own.

Even though the blond tried to keep his cool on the outside, on the inside he was going insane, the pleasure filling his mind, he bent down to lick at Yuu's neck, trying to keep the rocking of his hips steady. Flinging his arms round the blond's neck, Yuu revelled in the feeling of the tongue at his neck, the pressure of their dicks rubbing driving him crazy, causing him to whisper strings of 'more' and 'yes' into the other's ear which led to Mika losing all sense of restriction as a hand plunged past his sweats and underwear, Yuu screamed in pleasure as the hand grasped his cock, tears swelling at the corners of his eyes as the coiling in his stomach tightened with every stroke.

The intensity stopped and he whimpered in denied pleasure until he felt his waistbands be yanked down and something else touch his dick, something hot and hard, Yuu only registered what it was when the hand returned and started stroking again. He bit into Mika's jugular as his nerves short circuited as extreme pleasure rushed through him, he screamed into the silky skin, the feel of their dicks pressing together making his mind blank, he was biting hard enough to taste blood. The vampire's body surged, the sting in the right side of his throat urging him on, his hand moved in a inhuman pace, a unbearable pressure building in his pelvis, he had to use all his willpower not to bite Yuu as well, opting to bury his face into the side of his neck instead. He felt another part of his shoulder sting when the teeth changed place, numb pain spreading down his arm, he was close, and he could tell he was moaning as well but Yuu was louder than him even with a shoulder in his mouth.

His body was on fire, every nerve lit with pleasure, Yuu started to thrust upwards to meet the strokes, causing the pleasure to crash into his cells ruthlessly, he once again moved his mouth to pierce Mika's collar bone, in the same place he was kissing earlier. He could taste blood in his mouth, the liquid coating his taste buds; he was also clawing at the other's back through the fabric of his shirt, hopefully not hard enough to leave marks.

Yuu's head was ripped from Mika's skin and his mouth was once again invaded, the action pushing him over the edge and he arched his back as he came, whimpering into the bond's mouth. Mika could taste his own blood the metal taste causing the vampire to shudder as he too climaxed, Yuu swallowing the grunts that came with it. Fatigue set in to Yuu's muscles as he came down from his high, cock being released and underwear being tugged up again.

Mika watched in amusement as the boy underneath him outstretched his arms and made small grabbing motions with his hands, he looked like a little kid, he leant down allowing Yuu to wrap his arms back round him in a tired embrace, soaking in the heat and comfort of each other, both panting and drenched in sweat.

"I love you... Mika" said vampire shot up at the words just whispered to him, eyes wide, however Yuu had already fallen asleep, he stared down at him for a while, letting those words set in, the he smiled down at the peaceful looking boy, the moon's light contrasting perfectly on his beautiful face, he placed a kiss on his forehead.

"I love you too."


End file.
